The present invention relates to an automatic mail-processing device with full functions, and more particularly to an automatic mail-processing device which can be operated by only one postal clerk to perform all delivery types and additional service types of all kinds of mails, and the functions of which include automatical weighing, postage calculation, charging, postage stamping, receipt printing, register receipt printing and regular daily, weekly, monthly income listing whereby the postal business can be practiced systematically, automatically, accurately and highly efficiently.
The mail-receiving and mail deliverying operations in current Post Office are quite complicated. They can be sorted according to their characters as follows:
(1) mail character: leer, printed matter, small packet, commercial document, small packet, electronic mail, etc. PA1 (2) delivery area: domestic, international (further divided into various districts or countries). PA1 (3) delivery type: air, sea/land, land/air, regular. PA1 (4) service type: common, register, special, insure, declare, delivery, advice, attest, express, prompt delivery, etc. PA1 (5) receiver/deliver amount: individual or bulk. PA1 (6) charging manner: according to weight or number, also considering mail character, delivery area, delivery manner, service type, and receive/deliver amount to charge generally.
The above-mentioned various procedures are managed through respective counters wherein the weighing is practiced according to different standards, and the postage is calculated according to complex charge list, and therefore the equipments needed in these procedures are quite complicated and not so easily maintained. Moreover, the numberous procedures waste enormous labor and are apt to cause an uneven work distribution and low working efficiency and thereby errors occur frequently. Particularly the mailer always wastes a lot of time when waiting.
Furthermore, the postage stamps used in general post offices are transmitted to the postal counter after the following sequential complex procedures: design, printing, storing, delivery and receiving. These procedures are performed at quite high expense. Moreover, when mailing a mail, the mailer must go through weighing, postage calculation, buying the stamp, attaching the stamp to the mail, and then dropping the mail into the mail box, etc. The dispatched mail must thereafter be checked for overweight, postage due, and then stamped, sorted, etc. Considerable large work loading results therefrom. However, the aforesaid procedures have been adopted long since. Although the post administrations of various countries have tried to improve the defective operation, but nothing innovative is developed.
It is therefrom tried by the applicant to develop the present automatic mail-processing device to eliminate the aforesaid shortcomings existing in conventional mail-processing system.